cat's acres
by ww2killer
Summary: A tale on a lonely cat on a farm but one day it all changed and she got friends who turned to something she wants a family it's a kitty x Dudley and with my own characters and with romance drama and suspense and humor R
1. Chapter 1 character bios

Cat's acres

This is ww2killer with a new fanfiction this is going to take a while but I hope you like this it's a kitty x Dudley tale in this I made a few changes to the characters mostly kitty and Dudley I made them more animal like and I added my own characters and it all started with one cat who needed help but got something better

Kitty katswell – she is a tall tan colored cat with long black hair but keeps it up she has double DD breast works hard on her family farm that only farms vegetables and fruit she lived with her mom but she pasted a few months back and is burred on a hill under a tree she is nice but one tough cat sometimes

Dudley puppy – he is a bit taller than kitty has big muscles is sometimes quiet but is funny and jokes around sometimes he works on the harder tasks on the farm and protects kitty he maybe tough but does help kitty is some things that make him relax and happy to be with kitty and helps the others

Mike – about half kitty's height he is an annoying kind of guys he's a black cat with white fur he tries to get a girlfriend but has trouble with then sometimes he and kitty always fight and arguer and usually mike is the one to get hurt he craves to be with girls and have sex with them but gets turned down or hurt

Linh – she is the young sister of Ashley she is a cat with white and orange fur is a bit immature and is hyper she hates it when someone picks what she should wear and doesn't like to be treated like a child she is loved by all and is protected by her sister she gets in some trouble

Ashley – she is the older sister to Linh she is a black cat she is always protected of her sister they both were orphans and ran away from the orphanage and lived on the road she exercise in the barn and is a good fighter and she really doesn't like kitty but likes everyone else except mike but it will change

Megan – she is a rabbit with gray fur with a few white patches on her face she is a sweet lovable woman she helps around the house she was with mike when kitty get her she was working in a bar and she joined and loves the farm and friends she kind person and tries to keep the peace around some people

Jen – it's short for Jenifer she is an owner of a farm a few miles next to kitty's farm she runs a dairy farm and is a cat with black and white patches she was kitty's ex best friend kitty and jen get in a few fights jen is a more modern farmer and try's to over compete with kitty she has Double GG and is always with her assistant

Alex – he is a dog with black fur and white heir is the cool guy but helps out in the farm and is fun guy and gets in fights with Jake over Megan over trying to help her kitty hired him because he's an old friend and he loved being with kitty's mom and misses her and also was friends with jen

Jake – is a kind of short dog with a light vanilla white fur he is a writer and writes books he was kitty's ex-boyfriend but is unseated about her and she is sometimes annoyed by him trying to get her back is jealous of Alex and tries to get Megan and her was working for jen but got fired after an incident at the fair and went with kitty's farm

Hannah – she is the smallest and youngest on the farm kitty got her when she was out getting something is a storm and she tries to help out but gets is some trouble and she has an illness and has to take pills and she has some with her till kitty buys more and is a cute little kitten she is a white cat with cute blue eyes and kitty loves her

This is ww2killer this is the characters and the story will begin in the next chapter and I hope you like this and please R&R


	2. Chapter 2 a helping hand

Cat's acres

It's a nice and quiet morning and the sun rising and through the window the sun hits the eyes of kitty katswell the owner of a vegetable farm which has been in her family and so she gets dressed and begins working

First digging up more areas to place seeds to grow her veggies

Next move sacks of manure to barn

Next replace old fence boards with new boards

Next shovel pile of wood chips on to wheel barrel

Next gather corn

So the whole day kitty works and soon is worn out with all the work

So kitty talks to herself while taking a bath

Kitty ''well another tiring day I need some workers''

Kitty gets dressed and is wearing boots short jean shorts and a tight shirt

Kitty walks to the nearby small city and looks for someone good enough to work on the farm she enters a bar and sees someone a black cat with white hair talking to a rabbit girl and drinking coffee but gets distracted by the girl and spills some coffee on his crouch and kitty walks up to him

Kitty ''hi I'm kitty may I sit here''

Mike ''its mike and you may what can I do for you''

Kitty ''well I need some help on my farm''

Mike ''well your lucky I am looking for a job''

Kitty ''ok so you want the job''

Mike ''how you pay''

Kitty ''its 10 per hour''

Mike ''sounds fair''

Soon kitty and mike go to kitty's house get ready for bed

Mike ''so are you deslighting to get more girls here''

In kitty thought ''geez he's one of those''

Mike ''so to you have a boyfriend or someone''

Kitty ''no just me all along just make yourself at home''

Mike sits on the couch and kitty comes out in her night gown and mike try's to put the moves on kitty but what he doesn't know kitty grabs something and hits mike and in the morning while kitty and mike are working

Kitty ''when we finish I'll make breakfast''

As mike turns he has a two bandages on his head and looking mad

Kitty ''look about last night I take it slow but I think you are the type that just looks for any girl''

Mike ''well I do try to get some girls just the hot ones but I do like the girl at the bar where you found me and you can at least JUST SAY NO that really hurt''

In kitty's thought ''It's been a week and it's good to have help but mike is not much of a worker''

So kitty heads to town while mike was busy and she tries to fine more help but no one good and heads home but as she walks three guys surround her one was big and muscular and two that were twins

Kitty ''what do you guys want''

Guy 1 ''well you do look good''

Kitty ''you guys better move''

Kitty punches the twins but the big one grabs her from behind and kitty's shirt falls off and out and nowhere a voice

? ''you guys better leave you'd wish you weren't born''

The big guy lets go of kitty and throws a punch at the mysterious guy but his fist gets caught by the guy and starts fighting them and kitty doesn't see him because of the dust and then feels a sheet covering her and sees a white tall muscular dog

? ''you alright''

Kitty ''yes and you are''

? ''I am Dudley''

In kitty's thoughts ''this guy is perfect big muscular and good looking''

Kitty ''well do you have a job because I could use you on my farm''

Dudley ''I guess I don't have a home I'll come''

So kitty and Dudley go to the farm and as they walk kitty stops half way because she's tired of walking but Dudley picks her up and carries her like a new bride and kitty leans her head on his chest and in her head ''I could get used to this''

In the field mike is trying to move a big rock downhill but can't

Kitty ''hey kitten this is Dudley he's going to help out with the field work with you and he's your boss till I find someone else''

Mike ''so she got you working here now''

Dudley ''yes''

Dudley answers him while he pushed the rock with one arm and mike is surprised

Mike ''how did you do that''

Dudley ''I have been working hard in a lot of places and exercise''

Dudley goes to the field and grabs the ropes to the plow and drags it

Mike ''you know you need horses for that''

Dudley ''I don't see no horses''

For right now the two new people on the farm is better and kitty is happy for it and bring them something to drink as they are putting up a new fence

Mike ''so what do you think about the bossy cat''

Dudley ''she's nice''

Mike ''she is as nice and a mean spiky cactus''

What mike didn't know was kitty was behind him and kitty pours hot coffee on mikes crotch and Dudley smiles at it and drinks his coffee

Then kitty talks to Dudley while he is carrying a big pile of wood

Kitty ''so Dudley you have been working for a week and you have done so much''

Dudley ''no problem''

Kitty ''so you want to go somewhere tonight''

Mike sneaks from behind

Mike ''so where we going''

Kitty ''just a bar''

Dudley ''sound great''

As the three are in the bar kitty is in the middle and in her right in Dudley just quiet and mike yelling out for a girl and its Megan

Megan ''hello I'm Megan and I'll be you waitress hey are you the guy that spilled coffee''

Kitty ''yah how to forget a scream like that''

Megan ''well I can't for gets a handsome face''

Mike ''you see kitty why can't you be more like that''

Then kitty gets mad and Dudley was just smiling about kitty soon after a while mike was talking with Megan and kitty soon got drunk from a few beers and Dudley carries kitty home and mike got Megan's phone number

For right now kitty is laying down in a bikini at the beach and asks Dudley to but on sunscreen on her back and she unwrapped her bra and as she is about to kiss Dudley she just sees mike's face

Mike ''must have been one good dream''

In kitty's thought ''I really hard you mike''

Right now kitty gets ready for her own dinner date with Dudley so she set up some food and wears her mom's dress that she had and Dudley doesn't except the dinner and leaves kitty alone in her room and mike walks by

Mike ''hey kitty I'm going to my room hey why is it dark and what are you wearing''

Since Dudley left kitty in her room kitty spend drinking and has a drunken idea to do it with mike

Kitty ''hey mike how about we get to together''

Mike ''oh kitty you feeling ok''

Kitty ''of course I'm alright just lonely''

Soon its morning and kitty wakes up with mike

Mike ''hey kitty''

Kitty ''AAAAAHHHHHH''

Mike ''kitty what's wrong''

Kitty ''what I'm I doing with you''

Mike ''you don't remember you got drunk again and slept with me''

Kitty ''mike get out just get out''

Soon mike gets his things and leaves soon she argues with Dudley and fires him and as he leaves kitty sees him leave over the horizon and kitty falls to his knees

Kitty ''please come back''

Soon at the days ends its night Megan locks up the bar and sees mike and takes him to her house

Megan ''so you got fired''

Mike ''yah so I don't have a job now''

Megan ''well you can work at the bar''

Mike ''well that shows good I can see your fine ass''

Mike slides his hands on Megan's butt but just pushes him

Megan ''mike keep you hand up''

Mike ''sorry''

Back with kitty she was taking a shower and thinking of what she did and as she is all dried out and dressed she looks at her mom's dress and then goes off to look for Dudley

Kitty ''I hope I'm not too late''

As she run through to road kitty runs into the same three goons but quickly beats them up

At the bar mike is sweeping and Dudley walks in

Mike ''so why are you here''

Dudley ''kitty fired me''

Mike ''you too why the next time I see the she cat devil it will too soon''

What mike didn't know was kitty was behind him

Kitty ''is this soon enough for you''

Soon after a while mike and Dudley come back but

Mike ''and also I want to take Megan to the farm''

Megan ''mike I don't know I already work here''

Mike ''don't worry you can do the less harder stuff in the house a me in the fields I just want to have you their''

Megan ''oh mike ok I'll come''

So this is the end of this chapter I hope you liked it and next chapter coming next this is ww2killer


	3. Chapter 3 a old friend

Cat's cares

This is ww2killer and hers a new chapter hope you like It R&R

Last time kitty had gotten back Dudley and mike and a new person to help on the farm let's see how they do

For right now kitty and Dudley are near the beach and just talking and mike and Megan are at the house

Kitty ''thanks for holding those Dudley''

Dudley ''I'm fine of holding thinks and to help you''

Kitty ''aw thanks I'm going to get some ice cream want any''

Dudley ''no thanks''

As kitty goes we see two people talking a girl cat is talking to a guy and then he sees kitty and runs after her from behind to surprise her and as kitty buys her ice cream

Kitty ''one please''

? ''can I help you buy that''

Kitty ''no thanks creep''

As kitty turns and sees Jake

Kitty ''Jake it had to be you''

Jake ''well at least you remembered my name my love''

Kitty ''we only dated for 3 weeks''

Jake ''it was short but I kept dreaming about you''

Then kitty smears her ice cream on jakes face and walks away

Kitty ''dream on''

Back at the house Megan is on the broche sweeping

Mike ''hey Megan you wearing that outfit for me''

Megan ''mike I'm wearing this for work not you''

Mike ''alright then''

Mike heads in the house and then

Jack ''hi their''

Megan ''hello sir and welcome to cat's acres can I help you''

Jack ''well I was looking for someone so can I stay and wait for them''

Megan ''ok come in''

A few minutes' later kitty and Dudley are coming back

Dudley ''so this guy was your old boyfriend''

Kitty ''unforcedly yes we have been dating for a while and I dumbed him''

As kitty and Dudley are at the door they hear talking

Jack ''so I was going to tell them if I could say her for a while''

Megan ''well maybe she'll let you stay wait your name is Jake Maclin your my favorite author I had read all your books''

Jack ''yes I am and I'm glad you like my work''

Then kitty enters and has her hands on her hips and is mad

Kitty ''why is he here''

Megan ''oh kitty this is Jake and he would like to stay the night''

Kitty ''for one night and that's it''

Megan ''well that settled you meet me in my room I have some ideas for you''

Soon a few minutes later mike is walking in the hall and hears Megan and Jake talking

Jake ''well you have a great body and the work you have done I love it''

Megan ''well thank you I have been working on it just for you''

Jake ''well what do you think of this''

Megan ''wow that is so good I had not thought you had that''

Jake ''well you are the first to see my work''

Out the door mike is thinking of what they are going in the room and then

Mike ''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE''

Megan ''oh mike you wouldn't believe it Jake my but my work in his next book''

When mike kicked the door open he sees Megan and Jake looking at books and pictures of characters soon at the kitchen kitty and mike sit together and they look at each other

Mike/kitty ''he has to leave''

Soon its night time and Jake is sleeping on the cough and kitty comes in wearing her night gown

Kitty ''Jake Jake''

Kitty wakes him up

Jake ''mmm what is it kitty''

Kitty ''I need to talk to you''

Kitty sits on the cough and Jake quickly grapes kitty in a hug

Jake ''oh kitty I know you come back for me''

Kitty ''Jake I did won't work out I have Dudley''

Jake ''well let me proof I can be with you''

Jake starts to lower kitty's gowns straps but before he removes her gown kitty snaps her fingers and mike comes from behind and knocks Jake out soon Jake finds himself in his hotel and it has been a month and Jake didn't come back to the farm

Somewhere else is an office the same three guys that kitty ran in too when she meet Dudley they sit in the chairs there and in front of them is a desk and a chair facing the other way

Guy 1 ''you wanted to see us boss''

? ''you have to call me by my name you moron get it right''

Guy 1 ''sorry Miss Jenifer but that cat you sent us out on is hard''

Jenifer ''I told you to get her when that dog is not around''

Twin 1 ''yah but last time she took use out''

Twin 2 ''yah she took us out''

Jenifer ''I told you not to get near her or appear in public you have filed and know I'm going to invite miss kitty here and as for you guys take the day off''

All of them ''thanks boss''

In Jenifer's thought ''damn you kitty katswell enjoy having you farm now''

Soon as kitty is working on the field a car pulls over and out comes Jenifer

Jenifer ''hi you must be kitty''

Soon in the house kitty and Jenifer are talking with some tea

Jenifer ''thank you for the tea kitty and I do enjoy you lovely house''

Kitty ''thanks so what's with the suit''

Jenifer ''well I am shocked that you don't remember me''

Kitty ''well I kind a feel like I have seen you but I can't remember''

Jenifer ''well I would like to invite you to come to my farm and maybe it would jog you memory''

Kitty ''well I'll come but I don't want to stay too long I have a lot of work''

Soon kitty heads to Jenifer's farm with Dudley

Kitty ''thanks for coming with me Dudley but I think I should get a car I would be easy''

Dudley ''don't worry about it''

Kitty and Dudley arrive at the farm and a woman is waiting for them

Kitty ''hi I'm kitty''

Haley ''hi Miss Jenifer will be with you in a little while but let me show you around''

Soon Haley take kitty and Dudley around and it's a dairy farm and it's all high tech farm

Haley ''well I forgot the time but my I barrow you Dudley there are some boxes it the break room and you have muscles can you help''

Dudley ''sure''

Haley takes Dudley to the break room and with kitty Jenifer talks with her

Jenifer ''well kitty what you see now was once grassy land with cows but what I did was making my father's farm better and I do have big company''

Kitty ''where are you going with this''

Jenifer ''well I was wondering on buying you farm''

Kitty ''well you can forget it cat's acres has been a family business since my grant father came a 100 years and I'm not selling it''

Jenifer ''well kitty the odds are against you the way you run it is shameful''

Dudley ''HEY''

Dudley shouts to get kitty and Jenifer's attention and in his hands are the guys that kitty ran in too

Dudley ''look who found in the break room''

Kitty ''so you think I run my farm shameful well I don't because it's the best place in my family well no deal''

Jenifer ''well it's a shame because of all the things you when through as you love life and your work''

Kitty ''have you been spying on my farm and me''

Jenifer ''well yes but you need to think sometimes things had changed and it's time for your little farm to become a place more successful but it's funny that I formed to be better and you stayed in the ground to be a little vegetable farm''

Jenifer starts to walk away

Kitty ''it is funny that you formed to be a bitch''

When kitty said that Jenifer just froze and then slapped kitty but as kitty ignores the pain she punches Jenifer

Haley ''BOSS''

Haley gets near Jenifer

Jenifer ''let go and I don't need help''

Kitty ''you know I have been through you''

But Dudley quickly grabs kitty

Dudley ''ENOUGH kitty we are leaving before you do something you'll regret''

Jenifer ''I will never forgive you for that kitty I am going have your farm''

Jenifer tells kitty while some blood comes out the corner on her mouth

Kitty ''FUCK YOU''

Haley ''you ok boss''

Jenifer ''shut up''

Well this is ww2killer I hope you liked this chapter and I will update in a few days R&R


	4. Chapter 4 rough day

Cat's acres

This is ww2killer with a new chapter hope you like it R&R

Last time kitty went to Jenifer's farm and it did not go so well

For right now out in the field there are two cats walking along a path

Linh ''hey Ashley''

Ashley ''what linh''

Linh ''I'm hungry''

Ashley ''well will see if there's a place with close that fit us and food and I have a plan''

Linh ''I love it when you say that''

Ashley moves some tall grass so see the house

Ashley ''I have been asking around town and this farm is new and new farms don't have much money as in no security so we can get something to wear and eat''

Linh goes down to the house and picks the door lock with her claws and gets some food and clothes

Ashley ''I told you this would be easy''

Linh ''yah they had a lot of food in the fridge''

Ashley ''for one thing these people have some great cloths''

Linh ''yah but the bras are to big''

Ashley ''well I have been looking at the people are here I have seen a cat girl with a big muscular dog I have seen him lifting up heavy things bigger than us he may be like a cyborg or robot since he can do all those things''

Linh ''yah and that guy that works with him must help him out while I was looking in his room all I found was a smelly old jacket and pictures of girls''

As they were talking something big from behind them grapes them and it was Dudley who was grapping them and they are trying to run but Dudley is grabbing them by their collars and next to him is kitty and mike

Kitty ''well at least it wasn't you stealing my underwear this time right mike''

Soon kitty mike and Megan are talking on what they should do about the girls and Dudley was guarding them but linh was saying a lot of questions

Megan ''come on kitty they are just hungry children''

Kitty ''I may have if they have trying to steal from me''

Kitty ''well what do think mike''

Mike ''well for me as long as they are hot I'm ok with it''

Kitty ''well ok they can stay but you have look out for them''

Megan ''thank you kitty now come on hun I'll make sure you and your sister have a good home''

Soon as Megan is washing up the dishes linh surprises her

Linh ''HI I'm here to help you''

As Megan grapes the plate she throw in the air as she was scared

Megan ''well honey we wash the dishes after we eat''

Linh ''well I'll help with that it's easy to shop things''

And linh starts chopping everything

Megan ''linh not so fast and watch the stove''

And the tip of linh's tail catches on fire and the kitchen is a mess

Linh ''I guess I made a mess''

Megan ''yah well lets go''

Soon Megan and linh are in the bathroom to get cleaned up

Megan ''oh come on linh don't give me that look you need this''

Linh ''I told you to help get the ketchup out of my hair not drown me''

Megan ''well you need to do more then to rinse you need to scrub away all the stuff you had before you came here''

Megan ''now wasn't that so bad''

Linh ''bout time''

Megan ''now isn't that better''

Linh ''I guess but I don't like baths it's a cat thing''

Megan ''now your old shirt was too big and I found some that will fit you''

Linh ''aw cool''

Soon linh try's on the clothes and linh is not happy that she can't pick she trys

A green dress

Linh ''I don't like dresses

A red shirt with jean overalls

Linh ''I may be on a farm but this is not me''

And some random clothing

Linh ''you aren't even trying are you

For several hours linh does not like the stuff Megan has given her and she's tired

Megan ''ok you pick''

Megan ''linh we have tried everything''

Linh ''not everything''

Linh looks down and sees kitty and Dudley kitty is in her really short jean short and her tied on cloth on her big breast

Linh ''I want that''

Megan ''well I don't think so that her favorite outfit''

Meanwhile at the barn Ashley is with Dudley

Ashley ''so you're not a robot''

Dudley ''no I'm just exercised to get really strong''

Ashley ''so why don't you talk so much''

Dudley ''usually I talk when it's something I need to talk about and not get in a really long talk''

Ashley ''I'm not the one to talk so much soon people talk about weird stuff''

The Ashley jumps from the top from the barn and jumps on the barrel of hay and lands on the floor next to Dudley and as he pulls the hay he sees mike tied on

Dudley ''so what with that''

Ashley ''he was trying to spying on linh''

Mike ''HEY PUT ME DOWN''

But both Dudley and Ashley leave

Linh ''hey Ashley I think I found treasure''

Soon they go to their room

Linh ''well when that rabbit was choosing what I wear I saw it in the cat's room''

Ashley ''so how do you expect to get this so called treasure''

Linh ''well I have a plan you distract the feline I'll take care of the rabbit''

Ashely ''that's a devious plan of yours you aren't such a hairballed brained sis you have really matured''

Linh ''this coming from the one who came with the tickle cat''

Ashley ''oh now you did it you made the cat mad''

Ashely starts tickling linh

Soon before its dark Ashley try's to find Dudley and she does he was pumping some water and he's with his shirt off

Ashley ''hey dog I got to ask you something''

Dudley ''ok what is it''

Ashley is amazed of Dudley's muscles

Ashley ''holy cat's''

Ashley said it but for Dudley to to hear

Ashley ''so your boss you know you should take her out''

Dudley ''I would but neither one of us is ready for a relationship''

Ashley ''yah but she really likes you''

Just then kitty walks up to Dudley

Kitty ''hey Dudley''

Dudley ''would you like to go out''

And kitty is left speechless

Soon Megan is helping getting kitty ready

Megan ''kitty you are as pretty as a rose''

Kitty ''well I want to be go looking for me and Dudley on our dinner date''

Megan ''well while you are their I hope you forget all about what happen to you with Jenifer''

Kitty ''well yah I have forgot but I need to think of something else''

So soon kitty and the others go the fair and kitty and Dudley will have dinner while the others have some fun

While Ashley and linh distract mike and Megan they take them to the maze of mirrors to lose them and sneak away to the house

Meanwhile with kitty and Dudley

Kitty ''well this a beautiful night''

Dudley ''yah I love to be with you kitty''

Dudley shows a little glass figure of a cat

Meanwhile with mike and Megan

Megan ''wow mike this has been a wonder night with you''

Mike ''well I wanted my girl to have a good''

Megan ''oh mike it's been a wonderful night just the two of us''

Just as Megan said that she just realized that the girls were not with them''

Megan ''mike where are the girls''

Mike ''oh man I have seen them since the maze''

Meanwhile back at the house

Ashley ''all right I'll stay down here to see if anyone is coming back''

Linh ''alright I'll be back in a few minutes''

So Ashley waits for her till 20 minutes have past and she goes to check on what taking her so long and finds linh trying to put on kitty's favorite outfit

Ashley ''what the hell are you doing''

Linh ''this thing won't stay up''

Ashley ''great after all we did just for a husky outfit''

As they are going to leave they hear the others coming back and kitty Enders and sees the girls and is really mad

Megan ''Dudley we have to find the girls''

Dudley ''I don't think we have to look for them''

Ashley ''look we can explain''

Kitty ''no I had it with people and you two are the ones I give you a home and you repay me by stealing from me I have had it''

Linh ''were sorry kitty''

Linh starts to show some tears

Kitty ''oh linh you can keep the outfit''

Megan ''well I do know to sew so I can make you fit''

Kitty ''let go Dudley I had a bad day now''

Dudley ''well the day is still young''

Dudley grasp kitty by her chin and kisses her

This is ww2killer and I hope you like this


End file.
